Abathur
Abathur is a Specialist Hero from the StarCraft franchise. Abathur uses his high mobility to move quickly about the battlefield and infest his allies, allowing him to use his abilities from inside them while remaining safe. Though he's strong inside an ally, Abathur is weak alone and has very little ability to fight on his own. Background Abathur, the Evolution Master of Kerrigan's Swarm, works ceaselessly to improve the zerg from the genetic level up. His hate for chaos and imperfection almost rivals his hatred of pronouns. Abathur was created by the Overmind as a "brood of one", spun from many species. While it was the Overmind that was the will of the zerg's drive to perfect, it was Abathur who was the instrument of its will. By the Overmind's instruction he designed the Queen of Blades by wrapping her in a chrysalis, though not without injuring her in the process.Taken from the StarCraft wiki Gameplay Summary Strengths *Global presence regardless of health and battleground situation *Amazing set-up partner for heroes that excel in isolation including Stitches * attacks are hard to avoid *Can gain experience in two lanes if properly concealed Weaknesses *Overall damage is largely relevant on battleground situation, like if is not stepped on, it contributes to damage waste and to prevent this the team must be well informed *Demands control on multiple points in the battleground * is one of the most difficult heroic that requires knowledge about playing style of every hero *Risks being exposed both from global abilities and from trying to soak experience Abilities Standard Symbiosis Abilities While using this ability, Abathur is an immobile inactive cocoon while part of him "possesses" an allied hero. Abathur's player can use these abilities from the location of the possessed hero. Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds *Symbiote's Carapace Build *Locust Strain Build *Symbiote Damage Build *Hybrid Build *Team Buff Build Tips *Use Abathur wisely and always check your surroundings. Don't stay in spawn go into grassy areas where there isn't a area that is revealed. Use the talent build to start a powerful swarm and you can take down towers with your locusts. Matchups Pairings Abathur's Symbiote can provide constant shielding to The Butcher, as well extra damage and waveclear. The talent Adrenal Overload provides an earlier powerspike for The Butcher, and it stacks with other attack speed buffs, making him even more deadly when is completed. Abathur pairs well with most melee assassins, with Samuro being no exception. Samuro having a lack of self-sustain means Abathur brings some much needed help with Carapace and a few other survival-oriented talents. Abathur can also play his own mind-games with the opponents by Symbioting one of Samuro’s Clones. Needless to say, your enemies will be struggling to figure out how best to deal with this menacing duo. Effective against Effective foes Although Abathur will rarely be in direct contact with the enemy team, Kel'Thuzad can easily capitalize on his stationary gameplay and lack of mobility if given chance. Additionally, 's low cooldown, high damage and global range means he can easily hit Abathur while busy with other tasks, especially during Symbiote. To add more salt to the wound, should Kel'Thuzad pick , he can harass Abathur over and over to score easy takedowns. Skins ;Evolution Master (base) ;Swarm Abathur :Evolution is a process that's unending. Survival requires adaptation. Even Abathur, a master of manipulating evolution itself, is no exception to this cardinal rule of nature. ;Pajamathur :Upon occasion reality appears unsuitable. Desire for absence occurs. Inhibit ocular reception. Internally visualize. Possible for current location to alter. Make dreams come true. :Features replaced themed abilities. ;Xenotech :Humanity had never considered that sentient machines could exist in the darkness beyond the earth. From distant stars, Abathur's xenotech invaders came to plunder the earth's resources and further their evolution. :This skin is related to the Mechastorm themed-skins. Features altered voice-over and themed abilities. ;Skelethur (Hallow's End skin) :Exoendoskeleton...logical next advancement. Secondary benefit, elicits fear in adolescent terrans. Useful. :This skin is related to the Hallow's End themed-skins. Features themed abilities. Development The inspiration for Abathur in the game came from the Overmind, what with the concept of there being an immobile hero with global powers.2014-05-04, Hero Suggestion Overmind. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-05-04 He was chosen for inclusion because of the gameplay opportunities he offered, despite the lack of appearance in a cinematic.2014-05-30, Blizzard Says Heroes of the Storm Is "Much Closer to a World of Warcraft Experience". Gamespot, accessed on 2014-05-31 In Alpha, Abathur only had his Heroic. wasn't added until Beta.2014-12-05, HEROES OF THE STORM AMA TRANSCRIPT. Blizzpro, accessed on 2014-12-07 Abathur is also the name of the third emanation of the supreme, distant deity of the Mandaean religion, who, according to the Mandaeans, judges souls after they die, instructed Ptahil, the demiurge/fourth emanation, on how to create the world, and revealed to the first human free will.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abatur However, the relation of this piece of trivia to the Abathur in the game is unknown. Patch changes * * * * * * * * * References External links * Abathur at Battle.net * Abathur at Starcraft Wiki * Artist of infobox image Category:Heroes Category:StarCraft Category:Specialist Category:Zerg